O' Romeo
by flamingmarsh
Summary: the twins decide to cheer up Ratchet using quotes from Romeo and Juliet play. -not slash-


**A gift to taintedtamer over on DA. I thought i put it up on here too. Oh and sorry for the title. I couldn't come up with a better one. **

**_italics_ are when the twins are communicating through their bond.**

**Beta read by: Litahatchee and I-love-me-some-leggypoo. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own transformers**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Heeey Ratchet," Sideswipe called out as he entered the med bay.

Sideswipe was ready to spring out of the way if Ratchet threw anything at him or yelled at him to get out. Instead, he was greeted with silence as Ratchet was no where to be found. Only the majority of the Autobots, who were injured, but fixed and in stasis, could be seen lying on repair tables.

The Autobots had, once again, been at battle with the Decepticons, who were trying to steal energon. This time, instead of their usual routine of fighting then retreating, the Decepticons had launched a massive assault on the Autobots. They were tired of the Autobots always stopping them. Fortunately, the Autobots managed to win, but they had paid a heavy price. While the Decepticons managed to get away with hardly any injuries and with some energon as tokens, the Autobots had sustained heavy amounts of injuries.

So, they summoned Skyfire to ferry the wounded back to the base. Once the wounded were in the med bay, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Hoist along with First Aid and Swoop began to work on the wounded. The injuries ranged from life threatening to barely life threatening at all. Some only had small gashes or dents that were easily fixed.

That was why Sideswipe was in the med bay, to bug Ratchet when he didn't see him in the rec. room along with the others that had worked on the injured mechs. They were all drinking energon and being comforted by their comrades, all except for Ratchet. Seeing Mirage online and staring at him, Sideswipe asked where Ratchet was.

"In his office. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to recharging," said an irate Mirage.

Making a hasty apology, Sideswipe, with a bounce in his step, made his way towards Ratchet's office. Not bothering to knock, Sideswipe opened the door to see Ratchet sitting behind his desk, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want, Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked sluggishly, not bothering to look down from the orange ceiling.

Sideswipe frowned. Where was his yelling and throwing tools Ratchet? This Ratchet seemed... sad? He had never seen Ratchet like this before. Quickly, he reached through to his brother's bond and called for him to come, and fast.

"What's wrong with you, Ratchet?" Sideswipe asked in concern, as he walked over to him.

Ratchet didn't say anything for awhile. He continued to look up at the ceiling. It was okay with Sideswipe, though. He was a patient mech. He had to be, when he played pranks on his comrades. When Sunstreaker came into the room, Ratchet spoke.

"We almost lost four earlier. It was touch and go for awhile. If I didn't have help, they would've died. I don't know if I can be a medic anymore if they did, die."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other. They couldn't let Ratchet be like this.

"Snap out of it, Ratchet," ordered Sunstreaker. "Medics aren't supposed to have emotions when dealing with patients."

"Sunny," Sideswipe whispered in horror.

Sunstreaker sent a smirk to his brother, who instantly smiled. He knew what his brother was getting at.

"Yeah, Ratchet," Sideswipe declared.

Ratchet tore his gaze away from the ceiling to look at the twins. His optics were barely glowing. For a minute he stared at them until he released a puff of air from his intakes, which translated into a sigh.

"You're right."

The twins' optics widened. Ratchet was supposed to snap at them, not admit they were right. It was time for plan B. What was plan B? Sideswipe really didn't know.

_Sunny, what are we going to do? We can't let Ratchet be like this,_ Sideswipe declared through his bond he shared with his brother.

_How many times have I told you not to call me Sunny? _Sunstreaker hissed. Then he, too, let out a puff of air from his intakes, _I don't know. _

_Oooh, I know. Remember how I was doing those lines on you from that human play last week?_

_Yes, don't remind me, _Sunstreaker grimly exclaimed.

_Well... we could do it on him. I do one line and you do another line? It could cheer him up._

Sunstreaker looked over towards the medic to see him staring at them, suspicious. He still looked sad, though.

_Fine. Give me the lines!_

_This is gonna be fun,_ Sideswipe crowed.

In the meantime, Ratchet was slowly beginning to snap out of his funk. When he saw the twins kneeling on either side of him, he stared at them.

"What in the name of Primus are you two doing?"

Sunstreaker told him to be quiet. Before Ratchet could snap at Sunstreaker, Sideswipe began talking. With one hand on his chassis, his other hand hovered in front of Ratchet.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo..."

"Wha..."

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name... " Sunstreaker started.

"What are you..."

Ratchet was clearly confused.

"Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love..."

"And I'll no longer be a Capulet," Sunstreaker finished.

They waited for Ratchet to say something. He was just staring at the both of them like they had finally lost it.

"Do I need to check you two? Did your circuits get messed up when you were fighting the Decepticons earlier?"

The twins could tell Ratchet was feeling better, but it wasn't what they were hoping Ratchet to say. So, Sideswipe began another line.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose..."

"By any other word would smell as sweet." Sunstreaker finished the last line once more.

"You two are such simpletons," Ratchet exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh. He got what they were trying to do. He couldn't believe Sunstreaker let his brother convince him in doing this.

"We're just trying to cheer you up. You mean a lot to us. You're our favorite bot."

Ratchet snorted.

"You are," Sideswipe insisted. "Even though you throw wrenches at us and everyone else. Besides, who else can we depend on to fix us up?"

"Sideswipe..."

Knowing he might be risking a limb, he went on and said, "Inside, you're just a cuddly bear."

At that, Ratchet's optics narrowed. Sideswipe went a little too far saying he was a cuddly bear inside. He looked towards Sunstreaker.

"Do you agree with what your brother said?"

"Everything except the cuddly bear thing," Sunstreaker said, standing back up.

"You never..."

Before Sideswipe could finish his sentence and before Ratchet could reprimand Sideswipe, they heard laughter. At the doorway were Wheeljack and several other patients. Wheeljack was trying hard not to laugh. He gave up when Smokescreen started the Romeo lines on him.

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Smokescreen asked Wheeljack while holding his side.

Angry, Ratchet demanded them to get out of his office and back on their repair berths. He told Wheeljack to get out, as well. They were just making a mockery out of things, now.

With a smile on his metallic face, Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker.

"That's our Ratchet."

Sunstreaker nodded. He too had a smile on his face. It faded when Ratchet turned back to them.

"**AND YOU TWO!** As much as I appreciate you doing that for me, get out **BEFORE** I start throwing tools at you."

Nodding, they ran out of the med bay, but not before Sideswipe said something cheeky and had Ratchet grabbing the nearest tool and throwing it at him. When the twins were gone and everyone was back on their repair berth, Ratchet went into his office, knowing Wheeljack could handle things. Thinking about what the twins did, he allowed himself a short laugh.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Review Please.**

**Oh and Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
